


After-School Extra-Curricular Activities with Arthur and Merlin

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Will Be Boys, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, M/M, Pining, Spanking, Students, Uther Pendragon/Hunith (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur has pined over Merlin for years, and Merlin has hated Arthur for years. Can you guess which emotion wins out in the end?





	After-School Extra-Curricular Activities with Arthur and Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Third challenge for Pornalot 2018 (kink link)
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Arthur glared at the back of Merlin’s head and wondered how many times it would take before he got it through his thick skull that Merlin would never go out with him.

This unfortunate truth baffled Arthur because most everyone was falling over themselves to get Arthur Pendragon to notice them, and many of them were lookers. Arthur could have anyone he wanted.

But there was only one person he wanted. Merlin.

“Mr Pendragon, I asked you a question,” said Mr. Knightly, his voice low and threatening, his knowing eyes challenging Arthur to come up with a reply.

“Erm, could you repeat the question, sir? I must admit to having a headache, thus I wasn’t paying as close attention as I should have been.” He then plastered on his most alluring boy-ish grin and hoped that would be enough.

It usually was. His teachers almost always let him get away with not paying attention in class. As long as he continued to bring his school such huge notoriety with his amazing footy skills, he was golden. Or so he hoped.

The bell rang.

Disaster averted.

Arthur hadn’t yet stood from his desk when Merlin stood before him, looking murderous. Arthur put on a charming smile, but he figured this wouldn't end well.

“Why are you wasting my time, Emrys?” he asked, feigning disinterest. “Why aren’t you with your little nerdy friends?” That was perhaps unfair of Arthur, but Merlin had never approached Arthur for anything. That he had today should have made Arthur happy, but he had a bad feeling.

Merlin sighed and didn’t look at all happy. “Erm, Pendragon, it would seem that my mother and your father have been going out for the past two weeks. Believe me, I am not happy about this, but it has come to my attention that your father has invited us to dinner at yours tonight.”

What? Merlin was coming to his house in a few hours? Arthur wanted to pump his fist in the air, but of course he reined in the urge and instead tried looking as if he could care less. “Again, I ask why are you wasting my time? You go out of your way to ignore me at every turn. Why not do the same tonight? You hardly need my approval when my father has already invited you.” He frowned.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “My mother really likes your father and wants me to get along with you. She knows we are not on friendly terms and is afraid that your father won't want to be with her if you and I don't get on. So, for her, I want to try.”

Was Arthur hearing correctly? “You want to get on, with me? But you hate me, Emrys. You have never hid that.” Arthur had to admit he was having fun with this. “What did you say when you overheard Percival and me talking about you? Oh, right, you said you would rather spend time with a dragon than with me.”

“Please, Pendragon? Can we not do this?” Merlin asked, his eyes pleading with Arthur. “You have no idea how much this is costing me.”

Arthur grinned, an ideal forming. “And what do I get if I play nice?” he asked, only half-serious. He had no intention of ruining this for Merlin’s mother or his father.

“If you play nice I will go out with you,” Merlin said, a small smile on his face.

Arthur was almost sad at such a satisfactory response; he had been looking forward to making this as difficult as possible. Instead, he nodded and picked up his rucksack. “See you tonight, Merlin.”

Five hours later Merlin and Arthur walked upstairs and entered Arthur’s bedroom, closing the door so they wouldn’t have to hear their parents laughing and doing other things that neither boy wanted to think about.

“My father has never acted like this before; he has spent his life pushing everyone away, Merlin. Your mother must be pretty special.” Arthur opened iTunes and clicked his favourite playlist.

Merlin grinned as he plopped down on Arthur’s bed and fell back so he was lying down, his legs hanging off the edge. “She is.” He then looked over at Arthur and let out a small laugh. “Do you remember that first day when I saw you and Percival talking? You laughed when I tripped and made some snide comment that I don’t remember. That’s when I started hating you.”

“You were a fresher, Merlin. It was my duty to make fun of you then, but if you had been paying attention you would have known that I had my eyes set on you from that day forward.”

“I’m not a fresher now,” Merlin said coyly.

“No, you’re not,” said Arthur as he sat down beside Merlin. “May I kiss you?”

“I think you better,” Merlin said softly, “and then I want you to suck me as if you were eating a pickle. I want you to make me scream. Then I want to do those things to you.”

Arthur let out a nervous laugh. He had not expected this. “Not that I’m complaining, but to what do I owe this sudden change?”

Merlin shrugged. “I’ve treated you horribly. You didn’t have to agree to play nice tonight, but you did, even after I’ve snubbed you at every turn. And truth? I’m tired of not being able to have you because I’m too busy hating you.”

And that was the last words spoken as the two lowered their trousers and pants, and kissed and fucked each other with their fingers. They took turns being in charge, but ultimately it was Arthur who won when he gave Merlin a smack on his bum. He stilled afterwards, worried he had gone too far, but Merlin asked him to do it again.

“I’ve been a bad pixie, Arthur. Don’t you think I need a spanking?”

“Fuck yes,” was Arthur’s reply before resuming, his hand leaving red prints.


End file.
